This invention relates generally to goggles, and more particularly to anti-glare goggles.
There is a need for flexible goggles which minimize glare, and particularly internal glare produced when light enters the goggle lens and impinges on the frame. Flexible goggles are typically worn by bicycle and motorcycle riders.